Potions Sabotage, TimeTravel and Love
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: AU, Slash. Draco Malfoy has done it again. He messed Neville and Harry's Polyjuice potion. Now Harry's stuck in the past and changed. What's he to do but pretend he's his mothers twin and fall in love. But is his time in the past short lived?
1. Sabotage

Potion Sabatoge, Time-Travel and Love

'Warning for the wise never volunteer to be Neville Longbottom's partner in potions-nothing good ever comes from it.' Harry thought 'Even if it is to save others and himself from himself-he'll take you down with him.' One may ask why the-boy-who-lived was thinking this. He had arrived in the dungeon potions room just as the professor, Severace Snape, was pairing people for the year and he had noticed that Neville was by himself. Thinking that it would be best if someone who wasn't afraid of the usually snarky teacher, and who was friends with the said teacher then the class and himself would be a lot safer Harry had rushed to fill the empty seat.  
Sighing he went to shoot an apologetic look at his two friends, but they didn't even notice as they were to busy snogging and talking in quiet whispers. Really it was nice that they had finally confessed their feelings, but this was over kill, he didn't even know if he was still friends with them. He really didn't know how he had put up with Hermione's false knowledge and Ron's stupidity and jealousy. They had really damaged his grades, as he didn't want to offend them. Sev was right they weren't worth all this and he should stop trying.

He smiled at his nervous potions partner. "Hey Harry." Neville squeaked just before the professor started to speak. "I am truly amazed at how many dunder heads have managed to fool their way into my N.E.W.T's class. I will not tolerate any of the behavior that you have shown in the past five years. Many of you are in here by sheer luck and in some cases bribery and pleading from the head of your house." He paused to look at Ron and Hermione there. Harry snickered; Sev was never going to let those two live down the fact the Professor McGonagall had to agree to let Harry transfer to Slytherin, and her to be nice to the Slytherins for the year just so they could get their sorry butts into the class. Unfortunately they didn't notice. Sev glared at them then continued. "-While others have worked their way through many problems and survived getting into this class by their own wits and skills alone." He paused again but looked at Harry. Harry blushed; Ever since he had accidentally shown his love and adeptness for potions Sev hadn't let him cover it back up. Harry was the top of the class in fact. Sev gave him a small smile the continued. "Today we will be beginning to brew the Polyjuice Potion that is on page 1912. Please follow the directions carefully and at the end of each class cast some sort of shield around you cauldrons. This Potion takes a month to complete and mature" He finished before retreating to his desk to grade fifth year essays.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had brewed this potion in his second year, with some help from Ron and Hermione. The next month was relatively incident free, or so Harry and Neville thought. What they didn't know was that Draco Malfoy had been adding extra ingredients to their potion, changing its use dramatically. Finally it was the last day and surprisingly the potions color and consistency was just right, it looked perfect, a clear amethyst. That is until Harry added the last ingredient and it exploded, drenching him head to toe and filling his mouth and throat giving him no choice but to ingest the unknown potion. The last anyone saw of the-boy-who-lived he was screaming in agony in the middle of a white glowing mess, and then he disappeared along with the glowing concoction.

Draco Malfoy stood staring in shock at where his sexy nemesis had once stood. He was devastated, Snape's face was white with anger and pain filled his fathomless black eyes, Neville was sobbing in horror and Ron and Hermione hadn't even noticed their supposed best friend disappearance, they were to busy snogging to care. Snape finally got himself together and grabbed both Neville and Draco by the shoulder. "Come…" He said with barely repressed hate before he dragged the boys away. Ron and Hermione still had not noticed Harry's disappearance, thought the rest of the room was still in shock at the memory of Harry's pain filled screams. 


	2. Awakinging and Surprises

Harry found himself slowly returning to the land of awareness. Around him all he could see was white, and he smelt the disinfectant that identified the unknown room as the Hospital wing. No one noticed he was awake though Madame Pomphry, a much younger Madam Pomphry, was standing in front of his bed talking to Professor Dumbledore, A younger Dumbledore. Harry's eyes shot over to where a calendar hung on the infirmary's wall and bugged out comically, he was in his parents fifth year , right at the beginning too. He focused on that the nurse was saying.

"She appeared in a flash of light in intense agony" She said.

Harry froze. 'She?' he thought. Then he noticed the two rather large masses of flesh on his-her chest. He was a girl! Not only had Neville managed to make their Polyjuice Potion into a time traveling potion, he had also turned him into a girl. The Harry thought of all the time he'd seen Malfoy near his cauldron, Neville hadn't done this Malfoy had! Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the sparkly things Draco had every so sneakily slipped into the brew-Fairy wings. That made the changes permanent.

Harry fumed for all of five minutes before she accepted that she was now a female forever, and perhaps in her parent's time forever. 'First I need a new name, after all what self respecting girl would want to be called Harry? Elisabeth Rose Blackwood! Yep that's my new name!' She thought happily with a giggle-oh she was a girl alright. Her giggle got the attention of the nurse.

"Oh! You're awake Ms-" The matron asked politely

"Elisabeth, Elisabeth Rose Blackwood." Elisabeth answered, kind of surprised at her voices new pitch, but not showing it thankfully. "Headmaster may I speak with you in your office please?" She then pleaded with her future mentor. Dumbledore nodded much to her relief. Elisabeth jumped from the bed, startling the nurse.

"Ms. Blackwood!" She scolded "I didn't say that you could get up yet."

Elisabeth pouted. "I'm alright. I just had an accident. If I feel sick I'll came straight back here. Please can I go?" She pleaded giving the matron her best puppy-dog look.

Madame Pomphry sighed. "Very well Ms. Blackwood. Albus if she falls ill your number one on my hit list." She said Elisabeth hugged the matron the left the hospital wing ahead of Dumbledore eager to get away from the sterile environment of the Hospital wing.

She arrived at the gargoyle before the professor. She looked around but couldn't see the headmaster, so she started guessing sweets.

"Chocolate Frogs-" Nope.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavors Beans-" No.

"Blood Lollypops-" Nada.

"Snickers-" Nope.

"Almond Joy-" Na

"Mounds-" No.

"Sherbet Lemons-" Nope.

"Sugar Quills-" Nada.

"Lemon Drops... Yes!" She said as the gargoyle moved aside. Finally, though he is predictable. Mad-Eye moody would have a heart-attack if he knew Albus Dumbledore was so predictable. She climbed up the stairs and into his office. Fawkes was waiting there. When he saw her he flew to her.

Harry-Wizard My sister Hedwig will be bringing your trunk and familiar. Fawkes chirped. Elisabeth smiled a the memory of finding out his snowy white owl was really an imperial phoenix in disguise

My name is not Harry anymore cause I'm not a boy as you can see an d it's permanent. So I got a new name. It's Elisabeth Rose Blackwood. Elisabeth trilled in response.

Hmm... Hedwig is going to peck Malfoy's balls off so he doesn't have that spawn he calls a son. So Lizzie how is being a girl like? he trilled. She laughed at Fawkes estimation of his sister

Well I was understandable pissed at first, but then I realized Malfoy put fairy wings into the potion and that there was nothing that I could do about it so I accepted it and chose a name. To tell you the truth girls are so... emotional She trilled, not noticing that Dumbledore was standing shocked in the doorway.

Lizzie, you do know Albus has been watching us talking since just after you came in, Don't you? He trilled. Elisabeth jumped and looked at the door. Sure enough the professor was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. She said timidly. At the sound of her voice the professor seemed to snap out of his stunned silence.

"I know your name really isn't Elisabeth Blackwood. Who are you?" the Professor asked curiously. Elisabeth sighed and rubbed her, she just realized she didn't have glasses on, bridge of her nose.

"It's a long story. A story that I can't really tell you. Lets just say that I was from the future, before my rival messed up my potion and I got sent back here. I don't want to risk messing with time, I've had experience with hour time turners, so I'm trying not to tell you to much, even though I know that if I were to tell you some things my parents would live and my godfather would never have gone to Azkaban falsely accused of betraying my parents and killing the real traitor and twelve other people. I really want to continue my education until I can get back home." She said. That headmaster looked at her for a moment then nodded. She smiled. "Now that we have that out of the way my phoenix, Fawkes sister will be brining my trunk here.-" She was interrupted by a flash of white light and Hedwig appearing with her trunk


	3. Trunks and Sorting

Harry-Wizard? Trilled Hedwig questionably as she spotted the new and somewhat approved Harry.

Yes Hedwig? I trust you had the trunk change for my new sex, and had the goblins discreetly empty my vault. Elisabeth trilled

Yes to both. In trunk seventeen you have about 999 trillion Galleons, Sickles and Knuts The combined fortunes of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Morganna Lafay, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin and of course Malfoy family vaults. In the eighteenth trunk you have you books, your sixteenth trunk has weapons, your fifthteenth has jewelry(magical and non-magical) and wands, you fourteenth has magical items (Time-Turners, Time-Twisters, Invisibility cloaks, shadow cloaks, prohibited items, Sirius's Motor Bike, House-Tents and brooms of every make and model type even prototypes) , your thirteenth has potions, unlimited potion ingredients and supplies, twelve is a trunk of requirement, Eleventh has unlimited pranks and spy ware from Fred and George, Zonko's, and your own, tenth has unlimited candy Muggle and Magical, ninth is unlimited food Muggle and Magical, Eighth is unlimited school suppliesPens Parchment, Ink Quills, Bags with pockets that had unlimited paper, ink, and even a pocket of requirement.), seventh has Muggle Clothes, Sixth has magical clothes (Robes and such), fifth is hygiene supplies, and you know what the rest is (a mansion, A quidditch pitch, a Weight room and training room Auroror grade training equipment) all from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Morganna Lafay, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin and of course Malfoy family vaults, since he is the reason your here but he is devastated apparently he had a crush on you. Hedwig trilled.

Elisabeth looked at her in shock You stole from Malfoy? she trilled in shock hardly believing it.

Yes and when your done her Fawkes and I will be castrating a certain idiot to make sure he will never curse the world with that spawn he calls a son. Hedwig said as vehemently as she could. Elisabeth didn't' know what to say so she nodded dumbly. Hedwig gave her an affectionate nip before going to her brother and disappearing in a flash of red and white.

Elisabeth turned to the headmaster in shock "Umm... Professor Hedwig seems intent on ripping Malfoy's balls of, cause in the future it's his son's reason that I'm here. She recruited Fawkes in her mission. They have always been protective, but if they have their way the Malfoy line will End with Lucius." She said not surprised when Dumbledore eyes started to twinkle madly.

"Yes Ms. Blackwood I suppose we must save Mr. Malfoy from the avenging phoenix's, then we'll sort you." he said before he left the room.

She was curious as to how she looked as a female so she conjured a mirror without her wand. She almost dropped the mirror in shock when she saw her face. She was pale and had full red lips, her hair was long and raven black with silver, emerald, sapphire, amethyst, and fire red highlights in it's depth's. Her eyes were still a rich emerald green, but they now had Silver and Amethyst rings around her pupils. She then looked at the rest of her body. Her chest was about 32 C (AN: Thanks Gryphnwng, FairyQuilan, and Sky) She was rather thin too, but not stick thin.

She was startled out of her reverie when a shrill voice pierced the air. "The bloody birds are trying to castrate me!"

A half an hour later two smug, slightly bloody phoenix's came back into the room. Elisabeth rolled her eyes and cast a wandless cleansing spell on the proud Phoenix's. Dumbledore came into the office another half an hour later.

"The good news is he can't remember what kind of birds attacked him and Madame Pomphry was able to re-attach his missing parts with out damage, the bad news is that he can still have children" The aged headmaster said with a slight smile on his face. Elisabeth laughed and was soon joined by the two phoenixes, though they were a little disgruntled that the matron had undone all of their handiwork.

After they calmed down Elisabeth heard Hedwig whisper to Fawkes. we'll try again later this year Elisabeth laughed.

Dumbledore was chuckling merrily, murmuring about wild Griffins attacking students' privets, probley his cover story for Malfoy's attack. He then took the ratty hat out and placed it on her head.

Ms. Blackwood... Oh I see a time-traveler. And you once were Harry Potter. Oh I see! You tricked me last time, and you then found out that those who you did it for didn't really care for you. You ended up transferring to that house anyway though, but you won't this time. Anyway you have a reason to go into that house now. You mother and a certain snarky potions master you wish to save from his fate. Snarky indeed more like sexy! Don't worry I won't tell a person you think that no... So Ms. Blackwood if I put you in Slytherin you might want to use Salazar's unofficial last name- Frostpine. The Frostpines are well known, they don't claim to be Sal's heir, though they are, unlike Riddle, Who's lying! Yes you have the Frostpine's eyes. They won't deny you. In fact they are looking for their lost daughter Lily. I'm sure you can contact them and let them know where she is, then you can tell them your related. Your eyes and hair will prove it, your parselmouth abilities will too. But then there is Gryffindor, your father and his friends. Oh... I see your leaning towards Slytherin. Ok Ms. Elisabeth Alanna Rose Frostpine "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Elisabeth smiled at the headmaster.

"The hat suggested that I use the last name Frostpine." She said not elaborating when he looked questionably at her. The headmaster gave her a brilliant smile.

"Very well Ms. Frostpine." he said "Do you want divination?'

Elisabeth thought for a moment 'It would be an easy grade, but I don't want an easy grade,' she thought. 'I only took the class before when I thought me and Ron were still friends-'No! It wouldn't do to think about those two now. She made up her mind.

"No. I think I'll take a couple Courses. So I'll take Healing, Potions, Dueling, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Languages, Politics, Muggle Studies, Martial Arts, Rune Magic, Warding, Apperation, Port-Keys, Metimorpangi Training, Wandless Magic & Mind Magic." She said slowly and clearly "Don't worry about a time-turner I already have one." She added as an after thought. The aged headmaster might have been shocked, but he didn't show it, because his smile became brighter than the sun.

"Very well chosen Ms. Frostpine. I will have a schedule ready for you by dinner, in lets say a half a hour?" the professor said. "If you need it sooner you dorm mate Lily Evans has the one as you." Elisabeth was bouncing when he said this.

'Yes!' she thought 'I'm just like my mum!' She calmed herself quickly.

"Where can I get ready. I don't want to announce my arrival just yet, even if it is just to my dorm mate- I want it to be a surprise" She asked excitedly. Dumbledore smiled and pointed to the guest rooms. Elisabeth jumped up and gathered her trunk before hurrying into the indicated room. As she locked the room she realized she was forgetting how to be a boy. That was a little disconcerting but then she opened her trunk up and saw all the clothes there was to choose from. She was in heaven. After ten minutes of sorting through outfits she had she chose one. It was a tight knee length black sparkly skirt, a slinky emerald strappy, black high heel boots, a bra and panties set and a set of open school uniform robes. She laid them aside and went to her hygiene she had fun there too, deciding on what scent bubble bath to use. After much metal debate she decided on watermelon. She even got watermelon shampoo and conditioner out. She took a quick shower then used drying charms. She hurried up and got dressed, noticing Hedwig and Fawkes watching her in amusement

How do I look? She asked while brushing her long hair straight.

You look fine Lizzie, but if you don't hurry you'll be late for your introductions. I'll make sure your trunk gets to your new dorms. I'm trying to stay away from the hall right now. I'm wanting to rip his balls off again. Hedwig chirped. Elisabeth gasped.

Thanks! she trilled running off.


	4. Introductions and Letters

Two minutes later she was at the Great Hall's doors. She took a deep breath before stepping out into the room, no one noticed her at first, but she had to go to the head table. Dumbledore was watching her with a twinkiling eye. He motioned for everyone to be quiet as she reached the head table. The room quieted instantly. He smiled at the students

"Today we are accepting a transfer student from Beaubuxtons. Her name is Elisabeth Frostpine. She has been sorted into Slytherin. As you all know the Frostpines are normally reclusive, they have been every since their other daughter, Elisabeth's sister was kidnapped. Please refrain from questioning Ms. Frostpine about her family or past. Now let's welcome Ms. Frostpine to Hogwarts!" He said motioning for Elisabeth to step forward. When she did whispers broke out.

"Man she's Beautiful…"

"I wonder if she's single?"

"Why did she come here…"

"I bet she's a death eater."

The last two comments were from two Gryffindor girls whose boyfriends were drooling over her. She looked over the Slytherin table, they were even affected by her. Her eyes fell on Severace Snape. He had a faint coloring to his normally pale cheeks, and he was watching her with those fathomless black eyes of his. She found herself thinking how cute he was when he was flustered, how he looked … kissable. She blushed and looked away as she realized she was fantasizing about her future professor. Well she has to admit that if she was stuck in the past then it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could settle down with him if worse came to worse and she couldn't go home, and even if she did he'd still be there, and it's not like she liked anyone else in the future. And she was above legal age, and she hadn't read about any rules against teacher student relationships. She gave herself a mental slap before heading to the Slytherin table, where she saw Lily being bothered by and older Slytherin-Malfoy. She smirked as she walked up to them.

"Hello Lily." She said as she reached them. Malfoy looked up and gave her what he must have thought was an award winning smile.

"Hello Elisabeth." He said "Do you need someone to show you around? By the way this-" He gestured to Lily, "is a disgusting mudblood." Lizzie gave him a scathing look and arched an elegant eyebrow.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that? Perhaps your source is some rumor? Has anyone actually authenticated this rumor? Looked into her family history? Brewed a liniugus potion? Huh? She might have been adopted for all we know. And you, who are supposed to be cunning, believe in what you hear? Shame on you! Now if you don't want to find yourself in loads of pain from some of the curses I know I would think before I act and maybe research what I hear before I go spouting of unknown facts. If Lily here turns out to be adopted, which I think is very much the case, and I hear anyone slander her by calling her mudblood or any other slur they will pay. Preferable resulting in a couple of days in the hospital wing. Now Malfoy I think in time you will find out just why I am so protective of this supposed muggleborn, then I will have every right to curse anyone and everyone that has ever hurt her words or otherwise. May I remind you I know a lot of very painful, if not illegal curses I can use?" She said in a cool, calm voice, though her hand was twitching over her wand like she would like nothing more than to curse him into oblivion, just as an example of what she could do a warning for the rest. Somehow she managed not to betray her feelings, nor act on them.

"Yes Elisabeth." Said the now thoughraly chastised Malfoy, who was crestfallen as he thought of his failer to meet her standards, her expectations of him. He was disappointed in himself for not thinking of checking Evans history. Elisabeth smiled, making his heart jump with an unexplained giddiness.

"Now I need to speak to Lily. Alone" Lizzie said sweetly. Lucius gave her one last look then walked away. Lily was staring at Lizzie in awe.

"You just threatened a Malfoy for a stranger. A stranger who just happens to be what he was accusing her of being? Are you mad or just incredibly brave and not to mention stupid?" Lily asked. Much to her surprise Lizzie let out a small giggle and smiled. Then leaned in close.

"You really don't know do you? Oh man your mum and dad are going to kill the slythrins for calling you a mudblood. You really are adopted, Professor Dumbledore knows it now. It seems when I was sorted the hat remembered that you were a certain someone we've been looking for years. About twelve years to be exact. You were abducted when you were three and then rescues by the Evans, who then adopted you. You are Lillian Frostpine. So my dear sister the headmaster tells me that I just happened to choose most of the classes you did, so-" She was interrupted by Lily

"I'm really adopted? I'm a pureblood? I'm a Frostpine? You're my sister?" Lily asked in a rapid pace.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. And Yes. So Yes I know you and No I'm not crazy for back talking to Malfoy. A have a grudge with his family anyways. In fact my phoenix, Fawkes' sister, and Fawkes himself share the same grudge, but even more since they are so protective of me. I think you remember Malfoy being castrated earlier. Well as soon as Hedwig, My phoenix, brought my trunk. She and Fawkes did it in hopes of ending the Malfoy line forever, But Madame Pomphry fixed him up. Good thing, though, he can't remember exactly what kind of birds attacked him." Elisabeth said with a small smirk. Lily returned the smirk.

"I think I'll like Hedwig." She said laughing. Suddenly Narcissa Black stepped up to the two giggling girls.

"Well, Well Frostpine talking with a mudblood. Your parents won't be too happy." She said in a sneering voice. For a few seconds Lizzie just looked at the future mother of the boy who made her life a living hell, then her eyes became hard and glowed a little. With a wave of her wand she transfigure the other girl into a pink and green ferret and then started bouncing her around the room. It started to squeal.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A BLOODY MUDBLOOD!" she screamed at the bouncing ferret. After a few minutes of bouncing the poor animal around Lizzie turned it back into the now quivering girl, but she wasn't done yet "You are going to be very sorry you ever insulted her." She said in a calm voice. "Pluckus!" She called out casting a hex. Her hair started pulling itself out one-by-one. Narcissa started crying harder. "Regrowus! Continuo!" She added as an after thought, now the other girls hair regrew itself and continued on it's plucking frenzy. It would last the rest of the night and only Lizzie could remove it. She turned to the gathering crowd. "You will all take heed to my warning… Anyone who calls Lily a Mudblood or anything else will pay. They will have to deal with me. This is only a taste of my more forgiving side. I will not tolerate this behavior." She said coldly before looking at lily and walking fluidly to the doors. She went straight to her and Lily's dorms. Hedwig was sitting on the bed. Lizzie got out some parch ment a bottle of emerald green ink and an eagle quill. She started to write to the Frostpines.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Frostpine

I have recently been involved in a potions accident, my nemesis botched it and when it exploded I ended up drenched in it and swallowing the stuff. I passed out in the end as in intense pain over took me. You must be wondering why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you this because the potions somehow transported me back in time and I ended up waking in my parents time. James and Lily Potters fifth year. While I was being sorted the hat mentioned something interesting to me about my mum. The hat told me that you were looking for your lost daughter Liliana, and that Lily was her. She is a fifth year Slytherin. I hope I wasn't assuming, but since I didn't want anyone to find out of my exploit in time I used your last name. Lily was adopted by a family of muggles called the Evans. So people, the Slytherins, think she is a muggle born or not so politely a mudblood. She has lived with that stigma for the last four years. Lily has fiery red hair that is slightly curly and emerald eyes that have a small ring of silver and amethyst ringing the pupil. When I was introduced at dinner she was being harassed by an older Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. I put a stop to that and recommended that he research his intended victims before actually insulting them, cause it could just happen to be that this particular one was adopted. (I didn't want to announce to everyone who she was without contacting you.) And I warned him if he insulted her again that he'd be in the hospital wing for a couple days. I informed Lily of her Identity. She took it well… Then Narcissa Black decided to insult her. I'm afraid I didn't like it at all. I cask the spells Pluckus, Regrowus, and Continuo. On her. She spend the rest of the night (Only one or two more hours)v having her hair pull itself out and regrow continuously. I didn't want mum to know who I was really either so I said I was her sister. I hope you don't mind. Please reply.

Your (Grand) Daughter,

Elisabeth Rose Allana (Potter) Frostpine

She read over her letter to her grandparents twice and smiled. She hoped her grandparents would believe her. Sighing she folded it and put in an envelope. She then got her family seals out (Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) and stamped them into the sealing wax, before putting them back up. She turned to her waiting phoenix.

Hedwig I need you to make a delivery, but I don't know where they live. It's to my grandparents. When you find them wait for a reply. Ok? She asked. Hedwig looked tenderly at her.

Of course Lizzie, And Don't worry about the address. I already know where they reside. They'll believe you don't worry so much she gently chided before giving he ran affectionate nip and flaming away after she grabbed the letter in her claws. Lily stepped from the shadows.

"Was that Hedwig?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." Lizzie said proudly "She's an imperial Phoenix." Lily nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

"Your schedule" she said. Lizzie smiled and took it. She smiled even more as she saw it was more packed than Hermione's had been in their third year.

"Is she still crying?" Lizzie asked Lilly smiled too.

"Ya. She's afraid of crossing you again Elisabeth. And the headmaster couldn't even remove it." She said smirking.

"You can call me Lizzie, Hedwig and Fawkes do, and she'll have more than me to fear as soon as Hedwig delivers that letter I just wrote to mum and dad. It will be so cool if the send her a howler!" Lizzie said. Lily looked horrified for a moment, then smirked more.

"Oh to see the faces of everyone who's ever called me a mudblood!" She said. They talked foe a half an hour more before deciding on going to bed.


	5. Conversations In The Future

Meanwhile, in the future, Severus had gotten the boys to the headmasters office. He was fuming. He'd just gotten Harry to open up and show how smart he was and now they made him disappear, maybe even killed him by the sound of those screams Harry made before he disappeared in a flash of light. He growled out the password, scaring even Malfoy to death. He dragged them up the stairs. The headmaster was sitting at his desk looking at a photo of three teens. Two girls and Severus himself. Sev's heart tightened when he thought of Elisabeth Frostpine. She had mysteriously disappeared during their seventh year on Hogsmead vacation when Voldemort attack.

The last he saw of his girlfriend was her standing against the dark lord, insulting him before getting hit by a dozen or so Crucio's, before an unknown spell hit her and she disappeared, presumed dead. Lily, Lizzie's twin, was devastated and insisted she could still feel her sister so she couldn't be dead, she was just hurt somewhere. That she'd come back. After it was declared that Lizzie died Potter moved in to comfort Lily and they grew close, before marrying. Black was named Harry's godfather and, in hope that she was still alive, Lizzie was named his godmother. Now that Lily was dead Severus often spoke to the Frostpine's. It seemed that when Lizzie died they were hit had, perhaps that was because they had known her better, and when Lily was killed they had wanted Harry, but Dumbledore had convinced them that he would be safer in the muggle world. Harry hadn't even known he had living grandparents. The Frostpines had followed his academics closely though. He was dreading going to them and telling them that Harry was most likely dead.

He cleared his throat making Albus notice them. He looked at the crying Neville and impassive Draco with a raised eyebrow. "What has happened now Severus?" the headmaster asked putting down the photo. Sev's eyes grew hard. "Mr. Malfoy has been sabotaging Harry and Neville's potion. It looked perfect until Harry added the last ingredient. I'm afraid to say the potion exploded and Harry was forced to ingest it. He disappeared in a mass of glowing white light, screaming in pain." Severus said while glaring at Malfoy. The headmaster looked old and worn suddenly. He'd failed Harry, Lily and James, and the Frostpines. And now Harry was most likely dead. His eyes grew hard too. "What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Malfoy? You have probably just killed a fellow student, and for what- a petty rivalry? Jealousy? Well I just want you to know that I won't let you get away with this. And neither will Harry's Grandparents the Frostpine's- Malfoy paled at that name, knowing who they were exactly and what they could do to him. No matter what his own father could do to try and stop them.- I fully expect you to at the least get a permanent cell in Azkaban, if not the Dementor's kiss. Petrificus Totalus!" Dumbledore roared.

The spell hit Draco full on knocking him to the ground as his limbs were bound. Severus sneered at his terrified eyes then turned to Neville. He stopped sneering when he saw the boy staring straight ahead- he was in shock. Sighing he knelt and shook the boy lightly. "Neville... It's not your fault." He said. the boy didn't respond. Cursing softly he looked up at his mentor, who was still glaring at Malfoy. "I have to take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. I believe he went into shock when his fears Harry was possibly dead were confirmed. Poppy will kill us if we don't get him down there." He said. The headmaster nodded and Severus led the Gryffindor out of the office. When the potions master was gone Dumbledore got a bottle of Verituserum out. He stalked over to the petrified Slytherin and spelled his mouth open before putting six drops of the clear potion into the boy's mouth. He backed up and watched in satisfaction as a clouded looked passed through his silver-gray eyes. Albus spelled the door locked and placed a silencing spell up too. He turned back to the boy and sat in his chair.

"What is you name?" He asked the drugged boy

"Draconus Lucius Ronald Malfoy." came the dull reply.

"Why Did you Sabotage Harry Potter's potion?" Was the next question. A lustful look crossed the youth's face.

"Because I want him. Father would never had accepted it if I had a relationship with another boy. He would freak, torture me, kill me. So I studied up on the different potions that I could possibly use to achieve my goal of having him and when Snape announced that we would be doing the Polyjuice I was ecstatic. That potion is the easiest to modify it's purpose, for one wrong mistake and it's totally different, totally permanent. I made it so it would change Harry into a girl and make him forget about being a boy. It was perfect. I have no idea why it messed up and killed him. He was supposed to turn into a girl and be mine, forget about his life before. There must have been an adverse reaction to another potion he was taking." Came the reply.

Albus stared at the teen before him, then remembered something that had happened many years ago. The girl who appeared in a flash of white light that was screaming. The one who had said she was from the future, the girl who became Elisabeth Frostpine, twin sister of Lily Frostpine. He stunned the boy and slumped farther into the chair. Harry was Lizzie... Well at least part of the potion didn't work- she obviously hadn't forgotten her past just accepted it. She must have figure what Malfoy had done. She was such a smart girl, also the love of one Severus Snape's life.

He sighed. They didn't know if Lizzie was still alive. After the attack and her disappearance it was assumed she had perished, but if that unknown spell had interacted with the remnant of the potion that was bound to have lingered in her body, since it was a potion that changed the body totally and had to change the chemical and organs. That in itself would stay in the bodies system for at least three years, she could still be alive, and may be sent back to this time. All they had to do was wait. No body else knew of Lizzie's arrival so no one would figure her secret during the trial for Malfoy, in fact he would encourage the idea that Harry was dead. That way no-one would have to find out Lizzie was anyone besides Lizzie, there would be no demands and Voldemort would not expect.

The only problem Albus saw with that course of action was Sirius Black. The man was Harry's godfather and would have a fit when he found out Harry was 'dead', but he and Remus Lupin were out on order business and Lizzie would hopefully be back by then. He smiled to himself and moved to his own chair, dispelling the locks and charms from the door. He picked up Lily, Lizzie and Severus' picture and smiled at the picture, Lizzie had dragged Severus into a sitting position and was kissing him, Lily was watching with mirth filled eyes and talking to someone just of the frame. Sighing he put the picture away and schooled his face into one of sorrow. It wouldn't do to have Severus suspecting anything was different, that anything was off- that there was a chance Harry was alive.

He had about twenty minute until a tired looking Severus Snape came into the office. He took one look at Albus' sorrowful face and sat down hard.

"What's wrong." he asked warily. Albus looked at him.

"I gave Mr. Malfoy Verituserum and asked him about his actions. Apparently he was lusting after Harry, but knew that neither Harry, nor Lucius would accept it. So he waited, and when you announced that they would be doing the Polyjuice he took the opportunity to modify it into one that would change Harry into a girl permently and erase his memories so he would accept him, and that his father would accept because Harry is of Pureblood background and very powerful. Mr. Malfoy thinks that his potion must have had a unexpected reaction and killed Harry. I fear this is the case." Albus said sadly. Severus dropped his head into his hands, the last link he had to Lizzie was gone. Harry may have not known about Lizzie, but he was so like her. In the way he acted, the way he could act like he wasn't a threat then strike when the time was right. Even though he hadn't been nice to Harry at first he enjoyed having the boy around, it was almost like having her around. He looked up sharply as he remembered Sirius.

"What about the mutt?" He asked jokingly, he and Sirius got along thanks to Lizzie's influence, that influence stayed even when Lizzie died. Albus sighed.

"I plan to keep him and Remus as busy as I can for as long as I can. I really don't want to tell them till I'm sure." He said. Severus just stared, shocked at his mentor's utter lack of respect for his friend's feelings, but nodded. He got up and left the room, heading towards his own to write a letter to the Frostpines. He almost prayed for Malfoy's safety once they found out what had happened, what Malfoy had done to their grandson, their only heir, they were bound to freak, almost - he deserved what they would do to him. He sighed sadly not really wanting to do this, but knowing he had to or risk being put him under their wrath too.

He couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a long day as he got the parchment out and a bottle of emerald green ink, Lizzie always used that when she was writing serious letters. He smiled faintly at the memory of her getting all worked up and the pulling out a bottle of emerald green ink and writing her parents or whoever the situation was about. Lizzie and her parents were real close, as close as Lily was to Lizzie in fact.


	6. Pranks, Reactions, and Presents from the...

Lizzie got up early the next morning. She quickly got one of her special bags out and put in all forty-six text books in, knowing she wouldn't need the all but wanting to carry them just in case she got bored and wanted to read something. She was really glad that the bag had a weightless charm built into it. She got out a set of school clothes, a skirt, a shirt with a tie, an open robe, she added a pair of white stockings. She went to the bathroom and cleaned up. When she got out she remembered that she needed a time-turner for her classes and went to the part of her trunk that had them. She chose one that's chain would automatically re-size to accommodate the number of users, so if she decided to take a couple people with her she would not have to worry about the chain breaking and a big problem happening. Such as uncontrolled time-travel. She carefully put it around he neck. She let her hair stay down, you could see the highlights that way. Lily got up soon after.

"Hi Lizzie!" She said grabbing her own clothes and going into the bathroom and washing up. When she got out she started trying to stuff her own bag with all their text books... It just wouldn't work. Lizzie was chuckling quietly as she got into her own trunk and dug around for an extra bag that was like hers. She grinned triumphantly before turning around.

"Lily it won't work." she said "Here is a bag. It's weightless, bottomless, has a pocket that supplies unlimited parchment, one that supplies unlimited ink, one that supplies unlimited quills, and one that gives you anything you want. My bag is like it too." Lily looked at the bag in awe for a couple of minutes before grabbing it. She easily got all her books in it, and a couple more.

"Wow Lizzie. Where did you get these?" she asked looking at it interested. Lizzie blushed a little. The twins had developed them for her, when she was still Harry, to help him get away from the Dursley's if she ever had the need to so she wouldn't have to risk using her wand and getting in trouble again for under age magic. They stayed her friend even when she started to drift from Herms and Ron, but she couldn't just say that to Lily, so she compromised. The Frostpines were supposed to be really rich right? Well they could have possibly commissioned a private company to build a proto type line of book bags for their daughter. This line could possibly be kept for public stores. She smiled to herself, mentally giving herself a pat of the back

"They are prototypes that are no for sale yet, but don't worry the work perfectly, but they won't be for sale for a long while." Lizzie said "Now I want breakfast. I kind of forgot to actually eat dinner last night, plus mum and dad could have written back." She added after her stomach gave a growl. Lily laughed while she nodded. The finished getting ready. Then left for the great hall as they swung their bags over their shoulders, chuckling silently all the way. On the way to the great hall their conversation seemed to steer to the topic of boys. Lizzie smiled slyly at her 'twin' sister.

"So, sis, who do you think is cute in the school." She asked, kind of fishing for some information. Lily blushed madly before looking at Lizzie.

"Umm.. promise not to judge me?" she asked shyly knowing that most Slytherins would not like her choice in crushes. Lizzie stopped and smiled gently at Lily.

"What makes you think I would?" she asked kind of intrigued by her reluctance to answer her question. She hoped it was James Potter her future mother was so infatuated with, and not Severus Snape. She might not be supposed to know him, but she had had feelings for the man when he was her professor in the future. Oh, he hadn't known his feeling for Severus went beyond friendship at the time, but looking back she now understood why he had allowed himself to open up. She smiled to herself mentally, it was really getting annoying thinking of herself in both male and female tenses. She returned her attention to her 'sister' who was now blushing.

"I don't know, I think that maybe because most Slytherins would look down on me if they knew who I like." She said, "But I trust you, I don't know why after all I have only known you less than a day. But I feel completely at ease with you. Well prepare your self. The boy I think is cute is none other than the supposed bane of my existence, James Allen Godric Potter." She added looking away. Lizzie gave a low whistle.

"Nice choice. He's smart, has a good background - if not one as a prankster. If I remember correctly he is in a group called the Marauders. They play tons of Pranks. The headmaster warned me of them. I really wouldn't mind joining that group. I love pranks! She said. Lily let a relived sigh out, her sister didn't think less of her. They made their way into the great hall. Lily didn't bother asking for Lizzie's crush, she hadn't been there long enough to know anyone. Lizzie smiled at her.

"I really would not mind getting into that group of theirs." She said cheerfully. Lily nodded happily as they entered the room. Lizzie looked over the mentioned group and smiled. The boys were sneakily watching the Slytherin table. She leaned close to her 'twin'.

"I wouldn't eat anything till the others do." she said pointing toward the Marauders. "I think that the Marauders have struck again." She added. Lily nodded smiling. They sat down and Lizzie glanced at Severus. She really didn't want him to be hit by anything in this prank. She leaned over.

"Severus," She murmured, "A little friendly advice, don't eat anything. I have a feeling some of the Gryfs have tampered with the food." She added as an explanation before moving back. Lily gave her an approving look.

"That was nice." She whispered. "They always get him." She added as she watched the group of boy as they ever so slowly snuck looks over to the table every five seconds. Lizzie grinned. Suddenly a seventh year took a bite out of her food and got red and gold hair, unfortunately nobody noticed this and soon every one but Severus, Lily and Lizzie had Golden and red hair with a golden and crimson robe that either said 'I love Professor McGonagall' (for the boys) or 'I love Professor Dumbledore's (For the girls). The three unaffected Slytherins (Severus, Lily and Lizzie) watched their housemates in amusement as the discovered their new looks and found out that they had to deal with them the rest of the day-maybe even longer. Lily and Lizzie looked over to the Gryffindor's and saw the Marauders rolling on the ground laughing, or rather James Potter and Sirius Black were while Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were watching the reactions. Lizzie thought Peter looked rather afraid of the reactions of the Slytherins. This made her frown. Was Wormtail already a traitor, and could she put up with the bastard knowing that she could save her parents with a simple Advera Kedavera. She gave herself a mental slap. She refocused her concentration on the group of boys and smirked. She waved her wand and cast some charms on their unprotected food and sat back waiting for the fireworks to begin.

The boys were severely reprimanded, fifty points were taken from their house and they got a month detentions in between the four.. They were still snickering when they took the first bite of food. The four boy's hair turned silver and green, as were their robes, James robe said 'I love Lily', and they sprouted scales on their arms and a little on their face, their eyes were snake like and their tongues became forked. Lizzie had also sent a note to Remus saying that the Raiders had struck and that they better watch out! As the Gryffindor's eyed their food warily. Lizzie leaned over to Lily and told her what she had done, their new group name, and reassured her that what she put on James' robes was correct. That she knew that it was because she was telepathic- that may have been a complete lie but she couldn't exactly tell her that she knew cause she was from the future now could she? She repeated the action with Severus, but without the reassurance part seeing as it had nothing to do with him. She was rewarded a small smile.

Sirius looked livid at first. Remus was busy staring at the letter that had appeared before him. He gathered his wits and showed the letter to the other boys. Sirius' expression turned more curious than livid in a matter of seconds.

"Oi! Who are the raidersssss? nice prank. You even got Jamssssiesss love right!" He asked in a loud, sweet voice, his s's were drawn out due to his forked tongue. Lily and Lizzie shared a look that clearly said not to get up. Sirius sighed knowing that the mystery group wouldn't show themselves yet, they were far to smart for that. Just then Hedwig came wit a small bag and letter clutched in her talons. People watched in amazement as the phoenix swooped and landed peacefully in front of a Slytherin.

"Thanks Girl." She said taking the items from her and giving her some bacon. She gave a look to Lily and saw that the other girl was in a conversation with another Slytherin. She smiled and opened the letter eager to see what her grand parents had written.

Dear Elisabeth,

Thank you for finding our little girl. So your our granddaughter? We sent your lovely phoenix to Headmaster Dumbledore last night as soon as we read your letter to set up permission for us to stay up at he school awhile. It seems that Albus has had quite a hard time finding a new Defense against the dark arts teacher since his current one handed in his resignation at dinner last night. So your Grandfather and I will be jointly sharing the post, since we have the correct back ground for it. I daresay that he couldn't have found a better pair of teachers, not to brag or anything. So we are already at the school. Your phoenix will have two shrunken twelve lock trunks inside the bag. These trunks contain everything a Frostpine girl would need makeup, clothes, family seals and such. See you soon.

P.S.- We will reveal Lily's true Parentage at dinner tonight. You are her Twin, like you indicated by saying you were her sister and with you being in the same year, being the same age and such. See you at breakfast, we might be a little late as your mother is having a veritable fit at the thought of seeing her little Lily. She wants everything to be perfect. To tell you a secret I heard her muttering about stupid Slytherins and how they were going to pay for hurting her little girl. You might have some competition for the privilege of revenging Lily's honor. We're looking forward to meeting you too.

Love,

Your (Grand) Father and (Grand) Mother

Lizzie smiled at the letter and brought the two trunks out before turning to her 'twin'. She handed the other girl her shrunken trunk, and explained to her what it was and who it was from. Both girls shared a look and then got up before rushing out of the room, to freshen up and see what their parents had sent. Behind the one Severus Snape watched the retreating Lizzie with interest. Yes this would be an interesting year with Lizzie and Lily Frostpine.

AN: Thanks for putting up with me not posting. I've been busy, plus my comp went on the fritz and I lost my saved portions of the three posted stories... Man that sucked. Well my thanks go out to allmy reviewers I love reading what you think. I'll try and get more up soon!


	7. Parents, Revenge, More Pranks

Lizzie and Lily were amazed at the things their parent had sent them, though Lizzie didn't show it because she was supposed to have lived with them for her whole life and therefore should be used to the extravagance these to were accustomed to bestowing on her- it was all getting to be very confusing for her... Lily was literally squealing with happiness as she dug through the trunk looking at everything. Lizzie on the other hand only glanced at the new trunk then waited for her sister. She had to clear her throat to get Lily's attention.

"Lily, we can search through these later, mum and dad are supposed to be going to breakfast soon- Here let me fix you up again." She said and Lily blushed with both embarrassment and excitement.

"Oh, hurry up Lizzie! I can't wait to see our parents!" She said impatiently.

Lizzie smiled indulgently at her.

"I'm moving as fast as I can dear lost sister of mine." She said teasingly.

Lily mock glared at her.

"Don't take that tone with me, my dear psychotic sister of mine." She replied mock scathingly.

Lizzie pouted at her twins action.

"Oh my, My sister is ashamed of me!" She wailed mockingly.

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered "Drama queen." To which Lizzie turned away and started marching back to the door, turning around to shrink and sent an accio at her trunk as she remembered it was still in the room.

Lily did the same before she raced to catch up with her pouting, retreating sister.

"Aww... Come on Lizzie. Cheer up, you have hundreds of test subjects for pranks and such- there's no reason to pout." She said.

Lizzie's response was to blow a raspberry, then she smiled.

"Your right... So many people to test pranks on- and oh so little time." She said her face an expression of utmost dreamy pleasure.

Lily was laughing as she choked out "Only you could pull that look off while speaking about pranks- Well I correct myself, Only you, James, and Sirius could. But even they would have problems getting that expression to the T." She said.

Lizzie smiled and took a bow. "Well thank you my dear sister." She said happily as she skipped the remaining few feet and opened the door.

As the two girls entered the room Lizzie saw two people she didn't recognize. _'Must be my grandparents... Well I should say parents since that's what they will be till I can figure out a way to get home- or something or someone does... This sucks... I wish I was back in the future.'_ she thought before rushing up to the teachers table. She was excited to meet them , so she didn't have to fake that.

"Mum, Dad!" she said excitedly.

Alanna and Daniel Frostpine looked up at the girl who was rushing at the table and had called out. _'This must be Elisabeth.' _Alanna thought with a smile.

"Liz. Did you like our surprise?" She asked as the raven haired girl came to a stop in front of the table. Lizzie smiled at her grandmother.

"Yes mum. Coming and teaching DADA was a brilliant idea. It just makes my discovery all the much more exciting." She said before turning to her approaching twin. "Lily come up here I want to introduce you."

Lily blushed as she approached her twin and their parents. She was excited to meet her true parents- Not that the Evans were bad parents, but ever since she was discovered to be a witch they got a little more distant every year cause the could no longer identify with her anymore- but not a distant as Petunia though. Petunia hated her with a passion. _'Maybe I should have Lizzie meet Petunia' _She thought with a mental grin, _' Lizzie would so make Pet regret every snide comment she ever made to me.'_

Lizzie was grinning madly as she put her arm around her twin's shoulder. She was aware of everyone's eyes locked onto her and her family, curious as to why the Slytherin girls were up there with the teachers.

"Mum- Dad this Is Lilliana. I found her, just like I told you in the letter last night." Lizzie said with a flourish. Alanna pulled her once missing daughter in for a hug.

"My little girl... I'm so glad Liz found you." She murmured into Lily's hair The Slytherins minus Severus gulped as a whole. Lily Evans was Liliana Frostpine- they were in so much trouble. Severus watched the reunion with a smirk. He'd figured Lizzie and Lily were twins last night when Lizzie had reacted so violently to Lily being called a mudblood. It was simple really.

Lizzie looked over to the Slytherin table and smirked at the frightened gazes that lay on the Frostpine family. Her gaze connected with Severus' and she knew he'd figured it out before this morning- the knowledge of it shone in those fathomless black eyes of his and colored the smirk that was firmly planted on his lips. She turned back to her family.

"Well the Slytherins are officially scared. That's nice- but Lily and I should really finish Breakfast then get to class. How about we stop by your rooms after dinner- we can catch up then." She said. Alanna and Daniel nodded. Lily and Lizzie Smiled before heading down to the table.

"Try and not hurt your housemates to much Lizzie darling." Daniel Called after his daughters. Alanna elbowed him but smiled at the two girls when they looked back. Lizzie and Lily sat next to Severus again and finished their meal.

Lizzie spent the day hexing various Slytherin students and causing chaos. She loved the fact that after the first five that were disfigured for the duration of the day the other students seemed to cower before her and her righteous wrath. Though she did note the marauders taking notes of the spells she used and their effects. She knew that she had caught their attention and that she would either be getting an offer to join them or a competition would be initiated then once it played out an offer would be made.

Personally she would prefer a competition, but after the prank she had planned for tonight the raiders would most likely be joining the marauders, who would have to deal with the fact that Severus Snape was a raider also. She smirked to herself as she and Lily used their time-turners to go to their last class of the day Potions. Lizzie, Lily and Snape sat at a table together and set up their cauldrons and got out their books.

The bell rang and the teacher swept into the room. _'So this is who taught Professor Snape his entrances.' _ Lizzie thought as the teacher looked over the classroom glaring at the students.

"I am Professor Silvers. May I ask where most of my class is? It will not be fruitful for me to teach you if half of you fail to deem it necessary to attend my class." the man said in a scathing voice. Lizzie raised her hand. The professor raised and eyebrow.

"Yes Ms.?" Silvers said. Lizzie smiled.

"Elisabeth Frostpine. And as for your missing students that's partly my fault. They are hiding until the spells in which I cast are undone- they are on a timer to last the day. I've cursed them because when I moved here I found out that Lily Evans was in fact my missing twin Lilliana Frostpine. I also found that they had been treating her as a mudblood and calling her that despicable name. I only did as tradition dictates- I made them pay. To do that I attacked the one thing they all took pride in their appearance. They are quite hideous right now. I apologize for the disruption this causes in your class." She said formally and very apologetically.

Marcus Silvers looked at his student with a smirk he couldn't stop from appearing. "Very well Ms. Frostpine. You have not thing to apologies for you were following tradition- as you said. Ok then class has been disrupted enough lets begin Please turn to page 50 and get your quills and parchment out. We will be taking some notes before doing a slight experiment." He said in reply. The class followed his directions.

Lizzie could feel the marauders disbelieving stares as the teacher dismissed her admission and started class. She looked over to Sev and saw a slight smile on his lips- most wouldn't have caught it but she did, he acted like he did in the future and she was quite skilled in reading him from there. The class passed very smoothly and both Severus and Lizzie impressed the teacher.

Class ended and they headed to dinner. Lizzie and Lily waved at their parents before sitting down next to Severus. Lizzie ate as she waited for the right time before casting the spell.

All the lights dimmed and Sirius Black Stood up.

A flash of light and Sirius' clothes were changed to those of a catholic school girl outfit.

Three more flashes signaled the other three marauders changes to similar outfits. Music started.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah" Sirius started singing. It was obvious the other three were his back up dancers as he stood with his head down and arms out and they were in stragitic positions around him.

"I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends" As he sang this he moved to a Gryffindor girl who looked faint.

"Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious" As he said this the teachers and the other houses burst out laughing... He was denying his name... Ok it was a stupid thing to laugh at, but it was funny... Really it was.

"'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby" He started dancing around as he sang.

"Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent" At this he sort of touched his sides- like he was hugging himself and looked around. Lizzie was laughing at the provocative look that graced his features. Though she could tell many girls in the crowd enjoyed it.

"You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist" Sirius shook his head side to side and threw his hands one by one to either side before snapping them back to his body.

"I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah" He suddenly stopped singing and you could hear a ships horn- a ghostly ship shimmered behind Sirius. James and Peter were off to the side and you couldn't see the really as a fog appeared. Sirius and Remus were in the spotlight.

"All aboard" James called out from the side.

"Sirius, before you go, there's something I want you to have" Remus said putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder in a gesture to stop while he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" Sirius said taking it into his hand and looking at it.

"Yeah, yes it is" Remus said somewhat embarrassedly. Sirius looked at the necklace then Remus in shock.

"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end" Sirius said breathlessly.

"Well baby, I went down and got it for you" Remus said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you shouldn't have" Sirius cried before throwing his hands around Remus' neck The scene dissipated and they separated- Sirius started singing again and Remus joined the back up dancers once more. 

"Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent" As the song ended a note appeared in Remus' hands, but none of the four boys noticed as the ran off. Lizzie chuckled those outfits wouldn't come off till morning. She laughed along with everyone else but was thinking about the scene. She had made the spell so whoever that Sirius was most attracted to say the lines- though the other person had to be attracted to him also. So they were attracted to each other- interesting.

Everyone calmed down and Severus and Lily turned to her.

"You did that didn't you Lizzie." Severus said. Lizzie smirked as she nodded.

"Actually. We did it. The raiders did- and you Severus are part of the raiders" She said her smirk growing. Lily giggled at Severus' look.

"You silly snake, Lizzie seems to be sweet on you- I think she might have a crush on you in fact, a crush that if is a crush then I condone it. But the fact is she wouldn't leave you out of anything." Lily said. Severus looked at Lizzie with a questioning look. She blushed and looked away. Severus was hopeful Lily was correct in her assumption of her twin- but he wouldn't push Lizzie into admitting it. He cleared his throat.

"Well thank you then." he said.

They left. Lily and Lizzie said their goodbyes before going to their waiting parents who led them to their room. The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other. Lizzie and Lily barley made it back to their room before the curfew. Lizzie fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Finding Out and Planning More Pranks

Alanna and Daniel looked up as they heard an owl tapping on their window. Daniel got up and opened the window. Two owls fluttered in. They recognized both- one was Severus Snape's owl and one was Albus Dumbledore's. The took the notes and went to their seats in front of the fire. The opened Severus' first seeing as it was in emerald ink Lizzie always wrote in that color when in was important and it had rubbed off on Severus and stayed even after Lizzie disappeared- they refused to believe Lizzie was dead.

Dear Mr. And Mr. Frostpine,

It pains me to write and tell you that Harry has disappeared and is presumed dead. Draco Malfoy tampered with Harry's polyjuice potion and it exploded. Harry vanished screaming in pain. Malfoy modified the potion so it would change him into a girl and erase his memory. Something went wrong. Albus tells me he believes Harry is dead. I am so sorry. I know that you were attached to him even though Albus never let you meet- he was your only link to Lily, and Lizzie too.

Severus Snape

Alanna let out a cry of pain. Her only grandchild was dead. This meant that Elisabeth would never be born. They had figured when Lily had a boy that Lizzie was the boy's child- even though Lizzie had always said Lily and James were her parents. Daniel held her and cooed to her the second Letter forgotten till the owl pecked Daniel and looked pointedly at the letter. Daniel opened it with shaking hands.

Alanna and Daniel,

No doubt Severus has informed you of Harry's apparent demise. I'm sorry that you had to find out what I told him. Harry's not dead. Malfoy's potion sent him back in time, and it worked in changing him into a female... Yes I'm saying Elisabeth is-was Harry. I am the only one that is left with the memory of her arrival. She arrived in a flash of light and screaming in pain. Severus told me Harry disappeared in a flash of light and screaming in pain. I believe that Lizzie is still alive also. The unknown spell could have interacted with the potion left in her body creating a sling shot effect and sending her back here. If that is so I'll send her to your manor if I find her first. Please keep this to yourself. I do not wish to get anybody's hopes up, but I figured you at least had the right to know.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

The two grandparents dropped the letter in shock... Harry was Elisabeth. She could be alive still? The two people stood up and hugged each other crying in joy. Their daughter/grand daughter might be coming home.

PAST

Lizzie and Lily seemed to wake the same time the next day. They hurried and got dressed before meeting up with Severus and walking to breakfast. They were interrupted by the marauders. Remus looked at Elisabeth Frostpine.

"We know that you are the leader of the Raiders, who wouldn't after yesterday and those Slytherins you cursed. And while we are overjoyed to find a fellow prankster, we do not enjoy finding ourselves at the end of these kind of pranks- finding ourselves singing and in school girl outfits for example. As a result we have come to a unanimous decision to extend an invitation to you and your group to merge with the Marauders and share in our prank playing bliss." he said formally. Lizzie smirked.

"If we were to join you then you would have to respect the members within my group as they would be part of your own." She said her teeth showing, "And if you were to lets say break this little agreement I would fear for your sanity for last night would seem like heaven compared to the retaliation that would befall upon you." She added. The four teen marauders looked at each other before nodding.

"Who is in your group Elisabeth?" squeaked Peter. The four got a bad feeling as the girl smiled even larger.

"I'm so glad you asked that after you after you agreed. The agreement is binding, by the way. My group consists of my twin Lily, myself, and of course our good friend Severus Snape!" She crowed.

The four boys looked like the world had came to the end, and it had to them. After all they had just brought Severus Snape aka Snivillus into the Marauders and they had to be nice to him or suffer the Frostpine twins wrath. Peter fainted hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Lizzie smiled serenely at her fellow pranksters. "We will see you later to discuss some prank idea's. Till then, and please do remember the agreement. I fear if you don't St. Mungo's will have to be called to cart you four away. Ta! Ta! For now!" She said and interlocked arms with Sev and Lily before heading to breakfast.

Alanna and Daniel watched as their two daughters came into the room laughing with Severus Snape. Alanna got a calculating look in her eyes as she saw her daughter, Lizzie's, actions toward the male Slytherin. Her eyes lit up as she recognized the signs that Lizzie was attracted to him.

Plans popped up in her head. She's set up the future girl with the Pureblood. It would be such a good match. The did look cute together, he obviously made her laugh. She hummed a wedding march . Now all she had to do was find Lily's match and then her daughters could give her lots and lots of grandbabies to spoil.

She didn't care she was getting ahead of herself, that the two girls were only fifth years, but she couldn't help it. She loved children, but she wouldn't pressure them- no she wanted them to be happy. Her husband looked at her oddly.

"No Ally you can't plan their lives, they are only 15 for Merlin's sake." He whispered furiously. Alanna pouted.

"But Danny just look at Lizzie and Snape. They are so cute. They look happy together. Can't I just give them a little push. I want our Lizzie to be happy, don't you?" She said. Daniel sighed.

"I want her to be happy on her own terms. Setting up relationships for our daughters will not make them happy. These things happen on their own Ally. Love grows over time- it's can't be just made." He snapped in a low tone. Alanna pouted again, but desisted in her humming.

"Fine. Be a spoil-sport." She groused. Daniel smiled.

"Good Ally. Now eat up we have a class to prank- opps I mean teach" he said, covering up his slip of tongue as his wife glared at him.

"Daniel, you cannot prank the students, leave that to your daughters, Merlin knows they will." She said. It was Daniels turn to pout.

"You never let me have any fun!" He whined. She glared even more.

"Daniel, pranking students is not acceptable." She said. He sighed.

"Fine." He said "so I'll just tell Lizzie and Lily all the idea's I have" He whispered with a twinkle in his eyes. Alanna groaned but decided to let it pass- she knew she couldn't stop him. Breakfast ended and the students gathered their belonging and went to class.

The day passed quickly. The Slytherins all showed the utmost respect for Lily, apologizing for their past behaviors to her. Lizzie judged them all, seeing if they were telling the truth- if not they were cursed with one that was worse than yesterday's. Their hair fell out, their skin turned dry and flaky, their eyes red, their bodies deformed- and they were not excused from class so they had to sit and endure the humiliation of their punishment.

Lily and Lizzie loved their parent's class. It was exciting, yet very informative. Lizzie snickered to herself as she thought that this is where Professor Lupin got all the idea's' for the classes that he had taught. Her parents were her favorite professors now. They were so good. Her dad was hilarious. He kept pranking students behind her mums back. She grinned as she remembered the incident from earlier.

---Flashback----

Lizzie was writing what Professor A. Frostpine (mum) was writing on the board when she heard it-

"Riddikoulus" whispered Professor D. Frostpine.

The spell hit James Potter who was once again in a catholic School girl outfit. Students started laughing and Professor D. looked disapprovingly at Peter.

"I saw that young man- Apologize to your friend for using that curse on him. Mr. Potter I'm afraid the spell your friend used will last the rest of the day and I cannot give you a pass so you can avoid embarrassment." He said.

James glared at his friend, and Lizzie had to stifle her laughter, her father was so cool! Peter protested, but nobody believed that he didn't do it. James reluctantly went to his next class.

---End Flashback----

Lizzie looked over at the Gryffindor table and snickered James was just sitting there glaring at Peter. It was dinner and he still hadn't figure a simple finite incantatem would end the embarrassment he had suffered. She snickered again. Sev and Lily looked at her weirdly.

"What's so funny you've been snickering randomly all day, since DADA in fact." Sev asked her. She smiled and shook her head before she stood up.

"Oi! Potter A simple finite incantatem will end that spell Pete put on you. Prof. Frostpine was fibbing when he said he couldn't end it." She called. "Are you a wizard or not?" She added before sitting down.

Sev and Lily snickered as they realized the twins father had cast the spell. At the Gryffindor table James followed the Slytherins directions- a little embarrassed he hadn't thought of it first. He sighed relieve when his clothes went to normal. He stood up,

"Thanks Lizzie." He called back sitting down. Everyone, except a select few, were dumbfounded as they watched the scene. Had a Slytherin really just helped a Gryffindor and was thanked for said help? Something weird was going on. The Gryffindor's looked at the young Potter with apprehensive looks. After dinner Lily ,Lizzie and Sev approached the table. James was still glaring at Peter.

As much as Lizzie enjoyed seeing the traitor in trouble she knew she had to end it.

"James, I seem to have forgotten to mention my father is the one who pranked you, but I honestly didn't want my mum to know he went against her orders and pranked a student." She said sweetly. James glared at the head table. Professor D. gave him a grin and a small wave.

"We are going to pay him back" James said in a low voice, scowling slightly. The marauders grinned. Around the seven teens Gryffindor's were backing away when they noticed the grins on the Gryffindor's and Slytherins faces- nothing good could come of this unholy alliance. The seven Marauders walked outside to discuss their plans.

"If we are going to hit one teacher, we hit them all." Lizzie said as they walked around the lake. Lily and Sev quickly agreed saying that it would be obvious if only Professor D. was hit.

"So what do you want to do?" James asked the group. All seven were silent as they thought. Lizzie suddenly grinned with a very mischievous look on her face. She motioned the others to come close.

"This is what we do..." She started. When she was done telling them her plans the Marauders stared at her with awe.

"Your a genius Lizzie" Sirius said excitedly grabbing her hands dancing around with her. They all went to bed anticipating the next day's activities and spectacles.


	9. Pasts, Futures, and Playing The Prank

AN: I'm apologising for the amont of time I've waited to update this story, but I've been fighting with myself in deciding wheather to post it our not. I'm warning you all in advance that the prank I had Lizzie and the others to play on the teachers is disterbing even to me... I had nighmares about Dumbles because of it for weeks Shudders Ok.. Now that I have said that I am posting it... Please don't flame me too badly because of this.. "Sighs On with the show

Chapter Nine

Lizzie woke early the next day and thought of how her life had changed in the past few days. She had gone from being a famous, shy, mostly rule abiding, closet bookworm boy with no true family or friends or even a love life to an infamous, outgoing, prankster, openly smart girl with a sister, parents, a crush.

She snickered as she though of just what she had in mind for the staff. The would never know it, not till dinner of course. What she was planning to do would probly scar many a minds. She was going to have the marauders transfigure the Professors clothes into 'sexy' clothing, then she would cast a powerful notice me not charm on the teachers to prevent them from noticing.

She sighed. As much fun as she was having, she would have, she missed the Severus from her time. Sev here had all the things that made her attracted to him, but his guarded personality he'd gained from the war. She missed having to work for his trust, having him work for hers. She smiled gently. She'd see him one day- for as much as it hurt she was determined not to change the future to drastically. That met she couldn't save her sister/mother.

She heard Lily stir so she hurried and got up and showered. She dressed and got her things ready. Lily stirred and looked at Lizzie.

"Someone's excited." She muttered getting up. Lizzie smirked.

"Of course I am. I get to finally prank Mum." She said happily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe my twin is a bigger prankster than I am. Ok. I take that back. A week ago I would have been scolding Potter and his group for pranking people, Now I'm helping them" She said shaking her head and going into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later a awake Lily came bouncing out smiling.

"Come on. We have pranks to play." She said Lizzie giggled.

"Now who's excited?" She teased. Lily glared at her sister.

"Of course I'm excited. I can't wait to see their responses tonight when your charm wears off and they notice what everyone saw them in." she said. Lizzie sighed and grabbed her book bag before heading off. Sev met up with them in the common room, and then they met up with the Gryffindor sector of the Marauders. The group walked to breckfast together.

FUTURE

Severus sat thinking about his Lizzie. They had gotten together sooner than he would have thought at the time. The excitement about the revenge prank's results had led to six of the seven Marauders pairing off. Lizzie kissed him in the excitement and chaos, Lily kissed James, and Remus kissed Sirius. Peter was left alone. Lizzie and Lily's parents had been so happy that their girls were kissing two acceptable boys they didn't punish the group- and refused to allow the other teachers to, even tricked the other teachers into beliving that someone else had been the master minds.

'If this is what it took for those two to pair off then it's worth it' Professor A. had said, later on, a smile on her lips. He missed Lizzie so much. She was always so lively and she stood up for anyone she deemed worthy. Her funeral, an empty casket, had brought many a people that had known her. He couldn't bring himself to believe she was dead- even after so many years.

He sighed and got himself a fire whiskey. As he stared into the fire the scene of the last time he'd seen his Lizzie played in the flickering flames.

------Flashback-----

Lizzie was glaring at Voldemort standing in front of a child the man had been cursing. "You stupid half blood idiot stop picking on children they have not harmed you." she hissed her emerald eyes blazing with anger. Voldemort was incensed.

"What did you just call me girl?" he hissed angrily. She smirked cockily.

"Half blood. I know who you are Voldemort- Or should I say Thomas Marvoleo Riddle?" She sneered.

"Shut up!" Voldemort screeched. "Crucio." Lizzie didn't even flinch as the curse hit her. She laughed bitterly.

"Is that all you can do. That muggle father of yours must have weakened your mothers proud heritage." She said haughtily. Voldemort's face twisted in anger.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" He yelled. "Shut up!" No change passed over Lizzie's beautiful features. She laughed.

"This is going boring." She said. Voldemort glared, then motioned to his death eaters, they started firing different curses at her. She fought back wounding many death eaters and Voldemort himself badly. Then she was hit with an unknown spell, suddenly she began to glow. She screamed and turned to Sev's direction.

'No! I don't want to go' he read her lips mouth as screams erupted from her body unbidden. Suddenly there was a flash and she was gone. The Death eaters gathered Voldemort and their wounded and retreated.

----End Flashback----

Sev's eyes widened and his fingers lost their grip on the cup. It fell to the ground, breaking, but he didn't hear. His mind had connected his Lizzie's disappearance to the one that happened earlier. Harry was Lizzie. He was sure of it. The coincidence of their disappearances and their mannerism. Merlin, Harry-the boy he'd spent so long getting to open up was Lizzie- the girl he'd loved. 'Please whoever's out there please send Lizzie home. Safe and sound.' he pleaded mentally to whoever would listen to him.

-----Past----

The Marauders went into action as soon as they all entered the room. Lizzie cast her charms, then the other started changing the outfits of the teachers. The outfits were more tame than what Lizzie had envisioned. Leather outfits for the guy teachers and slightly dominatrix leather outfits for the girl teachers. They may have been more tame, but no less scary- especially Dumbledore. Eww... Lizzie was sure she'd have nightmares for weeks to come. Peter had done his job too.. spread the word to the students not to give away the game to early. She smirked as she saw the green faced of the students though- life was so good.

The day passed and a record amount of students unexpectedly came down with a mysterious sickness- they threw up for no reason at all- or so the now worried teachers thought. Poppy's hospital wing was full of these students. Her treatment's didn't seem to help- because once they saw her or another teacher they would start to spew once more. She started sending them to their dorms. At dinner only a handful of students remained to eat dinner, among those were the seven marauders.

James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lilly, Lizzie and Severus watched as Lizzie's charm began to wear off. McGonagall was the first to feel the chilliness of the room. She looked at her outfit and actually screamed, before conjuring a robe and putting it on. She looked to the other teachers then promptly fainted. Pandemonium broke loose seconds later, among both the teachers and the students. Lizzie squealed happily and hugged Severus- their lips pressed together for a moment. Both froze shocked before Severus took initiative and licked her lips. She moaned and let him deepen the kiss. Next to them Lily had done the same to James and Remus to Sirius. Peter just sat looking sad and alone, but the three couples didn't notice.

The teacher- after they calmed- glared at the seven student's knowing that they had done this to them. Well all except three. Alanna and Daniel were overjoyed their daughters had chosen someone without their help or meddling and the potions teacher- he was just to amused by their prank to be upset. He had wanted to do this when he was a student. He knew Lizzie Frostpine was the master mind- especially after her unique revenge for all who'd wronged her twin Lily. He gave the group a smile and a quick thumbs up, before making his leave. Daniel and Alanna turned to their colleges for a second, then looked at each other as the Maunders exited the room.

"Daniel Allen Frostpine what did I tell you about pranking people!" Alanna said shrilly.

"You specifically told me not to prank the students. You never said anything about teachers." He said smugly in reply. The other teachers turned on him glaring. Inwardly the two parents smirked- they had just gotten their daughter's groups out of trouble. Daniel eeped before running from the room.

The next day it was official- Lizzie and Sev were dating as were Lily and James and Remus and Sirius. The three couples were never seen apart for long- just the regular different classes bit and such. They never realized what their new found couple hood was doing to the last member of the Marauders. Peter was really unhappy. He felt he was being abandoned- and all because that Frostpine slut.

He was very resentful- feeling that if Elizabeth Frostpine had never shown her face then everything would be normal. Lily EVANS -He refused to acknowledge that the Slytherin was a pureblood- would still hate James and most of all Sirius and Remus wouldn't be FAGGOTS (A.N.- No offense to Homosexuals or Bisexuals I had to use that word to portray Peters feelings about Sirius' and Remus' relationship. I hate the word myself and find it morally offensive...)

Frostpine needed to go, and she needed to go now. Peter glared at nothing in particular before walking away. He needed a plan, a plan to get rid of Frostpine. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but it had to be done.


	10. POV Lily

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've had a busy summer, and then my homelife went to crap and I no longer live at home... Anyways . In one of the many, many wonderful reviews I've recieved someone asked for a Lily P.O.V. Here it is. I hope this pacify's you guys enough to wait untill I have the next chapter up and ready.

Silver-Entrantress-Elf

BTW- I don't own Harry potter or anyone else but the people you don't recognize from J.K. Rowling's series. Anyone who You don't know are probably straight from my brain.

-----------------Lily's P.O.V.----------------

Lily looked over at her twin and her twin's boyfriend Severus Snape. She smiled slightly as Lizzie smiled to herself. Lily then sighed. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed since Lizzie had arrived and turned her life upside down.

'Yes. I went from having a muggle family, which my so called sister hated my guts, and no friends within my own house. To having a pureblood family- with a twin sister who was funny and spunky with a wicked mind for pranks. Oh and lets not forget I'm a prankster now and dating my once nemesis James Potter.

If someone had told me last year I was a pureblood with a twin sister and would be a prankster and dating James Potter I would have personally checked them into St. Mungo's for a check up... but now- now I can't see my life any differently.' She thought. She turned to her own boyfriend and pecked him on the lips.

"What was that for?" She heard him ask. She just smiled brightly.

"No reason." She replied. James just chucked and kissed her. She kissed back. Besides her Lizzie laughed and Lily heard her mutter "Lovebirds"- but she was silenced by Severus' lips. Lily laughed mentally as she broke her kiss with James for air.

'Yes Life is good.' she thought

-------------------End Lily's P.O.V.-----------------


	11. Change and Fate

Alright my faithful readers. This is the last of my stores- after I post it It will be a while before my next chappie goes up. I apologise in advance if it takes long- but like i've stated before I'm having some problems at home and I can't type as much as I'd like to...

Well Enough of my blabbering.. Here's the next Chapter

-BTW I do not claim J.K.R's Charries but I do my own.

The next weekend found all students that were third years above in Hogsmead. Lilly, James, Lizzie, Severus and Remus and Sirius were wandering around- Peter had disappeared somewhere when they first left. Lizzie had a bad feeling the rat was up to something- but she couldn't do anything about it. She leaned into her boyfriend as they walked.

"So what's on the agenda?" She asked. James grinned at her.

"I was thinking we could get some supplies for another prank. It's been a couple of days." He said. Lizzie smiled.

"But the poor masses are still scarred." She said with a smirk. James and the others laughed.

"They will always be scarred by that prank. The sooner we play another the sooner they can begin to forget." Lily said slyly Lizzie nodded and then whole group (sans one of course, but does peter really matter that much?... I though not) began their planning for the next pranks. Little did they know- that at that exact moment the one person absent from their group was doing something that would one day cause two of their number's deaths, one to be presumed dead and another to be jailed in the worst place imaginable.

--------------

Peter winced and screamed as the burning sensation enveloped his whole body. 'This has to be done. He'll get rid of the Frostpine Slut and everything will go back to normal.' the rat animagus thought as he passed out.

Lord Voldemort looked at his newest recruit in disgust. "Pitiful." He sneered. "But it will be worth it. The stupid boy doesn't realize he'll be the end of his 'friends'." He murmured looking at the blooded arm he had dropped with a sick fascination. An eerie laugh filled the near empty mansion, making the few conciess beings-- the house-elves- shudder knowing that their master was happy about something, and that whatever that was meant that many people would die as a result.

------------

Lizzie felt pain spike where her scar once rested and knew ol' Voldy was happy about something. The pain bothered her, because she hadn't felt any sign the connection had survived the change until now. That meant the prophecy was still in effect. She leaned back in the chair she was in. She knew what he was so happy about. Peter hadn't returned yet and she had a feeling when he did he'd have a brand new tattoo. She also knew she couldn't do a damned thing about it.

"Lizzie?" Lily's worried voice called at a cool hand brushed her forehead. She jumped slightly, cursing herself for not noticing her 'sister' had come over.

"Yeah?" She asked cursing again mentally when her voice cracked. She heard another person come over at that and she opened her eyes to see Sev. She smiled.

"I'm alright- just have a headache." She tried to assure them, but she saw Lily's frown.

"And a fever." Lily said. "We should get back to the school and you should see Madame Pomphry." She said sternly Sev nodded.

"I'm fine. If I see the komodo dragon she'll tell mum and dad and THEY'LL put me on bed rest." She said with a groan. "It's just a headache and a low fever, nothing a good potion won't fix." She added reaching into her pocket and bringing a shrunken potion out. Before she could enlarge it, it was taken from her.

"Let me see that before you take it." Sev said enlarging it. "Where did you get this?" he asked after running through a couple tests. Lizzie snatched it and drank it quickly.

"I made it." She said with a sigh at the pain faded. She smiled at her companions. "There all better. If it comes back- then I'll see Madame Pomphry." she said. Sev snorted.

"With the strength of that potion if it came back then We all would need to be very worried." He said. She smirked..

"I don't like the hospital wing." She said. Lily laughed.

"We can tell" She said before sighing. "I guess you can do that, but If it comes back you'll put up with everything Madame Pomphry and our parents come up with." She said sternly. Lizzie nodded and the group went back to planning.

----------

Peter woke alone in the mansion that he had pledged his allegiance to a mad-man in. He shivered then fumbled for the portkey an older Slytherin had given him to get there and whispered the return password. He re-appeared in Hogsmeade and made his way to the castle. It was starting to get dark and the weekend was bound to end soon. HE didn't want to be caught out of bounds and searched. That night he fell to his bed exhausted. He would save the panic of his actions for the morning, as always.

When Lizzie woke the next day she felt something had changed. When she saw Peter and felt the sharp pain she associated with Death Eaters she shuddered. It had begun, the death of two of her precious people had just been signed. She felt tears burning in her eyes, but she refused to shed them. Lily and James's weren't dead yet, and she could still make memories she would never be able as a child.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her mother in this time. Alanna looked at her daughter worriedly.

"Are you alright Lizzie-dear?" She asked softly, noting the sparkling, tear ridden eyes. Lizzie nodded stubbornly, wiping her eyes dry.

"I'm fine mum." Lizzie assured the older woman though she knew she was lying. She was no where near fine now that the deaths of her future parents were impending, but she couldn't show it. She had to be strong for them, to keep her will against all odds. She knew if she changed time, the result could destroy the future. Alanna nodded unconvinced, but deciding to let Lizzie come to her. She watched as her daughter went to class with her sister and friends hoping she'd be alright.

By the time dinner came Lizzie had perfected a mask of happiness. she knew it didn't fool Sev one bit, but it fooled the Gryffindor faction and Lily so it was enough. Sev would trust and respect her enough not to pry- she hoped. Even with the mask though she couldn't hide the hardening of her eyes, or slight wince whenever she looked at Peter. She just hoped that no one would ask her why.

When she went to bed that night it was with a pray to whoever was listening that her family not be torn apart. She knew her wish wouldn't come true- but the act helped her at least as a dam broke and tears slipped down her cheeks silently. Hedwig cooed trying to calm her, and also effectively hiding the sounds that escaped from her from her sister who lay sleeping across the room.


	12. Masks

A.N. Alright. I'm serious now. This will be my last update for at least a couple days. I had too much free time today and acess to a computer so here's yet another chappie for you...

BTW I would like to remind you I like reviews alot... Hint hint. ... Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write more... I thank all who have reviewed too!

lol Well Onto the Story.

When Lizzie woke the next morning she stumbled from bed and into the bathroom, wincing as she saw her reflection. Her eyes were red and swollen- testament to the fact she had cried herself to sleep. She sighed and got ready for class.

In the dorm Lily sat up and looked at the bathroom door. She knew Lizzie had been crying last night, she heard it. 'Oh Liz what's wrong?' she thought to herself. Her emerald eyes hardened as she remembered the heartbreaking sobs that her sister's Phoenix had tried to hide. She didn't know why her twin was feeling such sorrow- but she would figure it out. And when she did whatever was causing it would be eliminated- No one would hurt Lizzie if she could help it.

She was shaken from her musings when the bathroom door opened and a newly showered Lizzie exited drying her hair. She looked up and jumped a little.

"Lily! Your awake." Lizzie said Lily nodded and got up. She hugged Lizzie then pulled away.

"Are you alright? No headache today?" Lily asked, not wanting to probe too much in the morning. She would try and sneak questions about last night in when her twin was off guard. Lizzie grinned.

"Nope!" She said happily, but Lily saw the happiness for what it was- a mask. It was good as far as masks go- if she wasn't looking for signs she wouldn't have seen past it in fact. But it was there and it tore at her heart to know her twin felt she had to hide her pain. Lily smiled back.

"Good. Let me get showered and we'll get to breakfast before the boys eat it all." Lily said going to her things and grabbing clothes. In her mind she was already planning on talking to their parents about Lizzie. They had known her longer so they could help... right? As she entered the bathroom she heard Lizzie sigh and sit on a bed rather heavily. She closed her eyes momentarily as she vowed once again to find whatever was bothering her twin and destroying it.

As Lily went to get ready for the day Lizzie let a sigh of relief out as she sat down. She had fooled Lily again, or so she hoped. She'd seen the worry in her future mother's eyes and for a moment thought Lily would interrogate her. Then Lily had asked if she had a headache and everything was right again. Of course Lily would worry about her headache returning. Lizzie was just glad Lily hadn't pressed. If that happened she didn't know if she could lie.

By the time Lily came out Lizzie had collected herself and reinforced her mask. She smiled at her twin as Lily got her bags and they left for breakfast, each lost in their own thoughts.

-Lily P.O.V.--

Lily looked at her twin as they walked. Lizzie was again wrapped in her masks and if she hadn't known better Lily would have believed the front Lizzie put up.

'Why won't she just tell me?' Lily thought angrily to herself. 'Why does she have to hide behind false happiness. If something's wrong she should tell me! No one can help if we don't know what's wrong.' Lily looked away from Lizzie as they entered the Great Hall. The Gryffindor faction of their group was already there and waved at them. Lily waved back, smiling slightly as they sat at their own table. She looked up and saw her parents. Both were looking at Lizzie with barely concealed worry.

'So they've noticed... WHY haven't they done something?! This is eating Liz up!' Lily fumed inwardly and couldn't help but shoot a glare at them. She saw her mother wince and felt bad for a moment. It wasn't their fault, but goddamn it Lily was worried. Severus arrived a few moment later and Lily saw his worried look.

'Merlin am I the only one that didn't notice? How dense am I?' Lily thought to herself sadly as it became apparent that he too knew something was amiss with HER twin. She locked eyes with Severus as he sat and he nodded stiffly. Inwardly she smiled- he would help her find what was wrong.

--End Lily P.O.V.--

Peter watched with concealed disgust as the Frostpine slut walked in with Evans. She didn't belong here and he couldn't see why the other's didn't notice and do something about it. He snorted inwardly.

'They don't think it's wrong for her to be here, but they will. My lord will make them see and then they'll drive her away and things will go back to how they were.' The rat animagus thought to himself darkly. He was elbowed by Sirius as the other boy reached over the table to grab at a dish.

"Sorry Wormy." Sirius said and Peter forced a smile.

"I-it's alright Padfoot. It w-was an accident" He stuttered a little. Sirius grinned at him before going back to eating. Remus smiled at him momentarily and it was all Peter could do not to sneer in disgust. What those two were doing was disgusting. It was unnatural and Peter hated every little look they gave each other.

James cleared his throat a little and Remus, Sirius and Peter looked over at him.

"You guys ready for the next prank?" He whispered. Peter looked confused for a moment, then his face fell as he realized they had planned a prank without him. Sirius and Remus nodded with small smiles, not notice the dark mood that was setting in on the rat animargus. James did and frowned.

"You alright Pete?" he asked. Peter nodded and looked at him with a forced smile.

"Yeah I'm alright. So what's the p-prrank going to be?" He asked and the others suddenly realized they hadn't told him. James flushed with embarrassment.

"Merlin. Sorry Wormy. How about we tell you later, when not so many people can hear us?" James asked feeling guilty about not telling him sooner. Peter smiled inwardly as he caught on James was feeling guilty.

"Sure." He said, feeling happier now that he knew he hadn't lost his friend completely to Evans and the Frostpine slut.


	13. Spiraling Downwards

AN: Alright My lovelies... I know i haven't updated this one in... Way too long, and this chapter is... Way to short... I apologise.. Life got in the way, but it's slightly better so I'm back... and i offer this little bit up as proof that i haven't abandoned it! I should be putting more up within the next week or so...

Read and Enjoy Lovelies, and feed the Review monster... Not to mention check out my new Chaper One compalations and review with your favorite, or suggest new ideas...

'Two weeks! For two godforsaken weeks I've watched as whatever she's been hiding has torn away at her very soul. Her masks don't even come close to hiding whatever it is! That's it, even if Sev told me not to pry I'm finding out!' Lily thought, her eyes hardening, as she looked across the room at her worn down twin. Even the densest of teachers were watching the other Frostpine twin with worry. She got up as the bell rang to join her twin.

Lizzie grunted as she was pushed into a small room. She looked up and glared tiredly at her twin. She didn't know what Lily problem was, but she couldn't handle this now. The nightmares had drained her, and so had the guilt of doing nothing- letting her parents die. Lily glared back shocking Lizzie. A feeling of foreboding welled up within her.

"What-" She started only to be cut off.

"Elizabeth Alanna Rose Frostpine! I have sat by for two weeks watching whatever's eating at you slowly kill you, but no more! Your going to tell me what's wrong and I'm going to fix it." Lily hissed.

'Oh shit.' Lizzie thought looking at Lily with wide eyes. 'What in Merlin's name do I say to that?' Lizzie looked away then sighed.

"Nothing wrong. I've just been feeling off. I think I might be getting sick." She said. Lily growled.

"Liar!" She accused, not beliving a word Lizzie said. Lizzie looked back glaring.

"Don't believe me then, but that's the truth." She hissed back. Lily was silent for a few moments before grinning.

"Fine. If your sick then I'm bringing you to Madame Pomphry!" She said, knowing Lizzie hated the hospital wing. Lizzie flinched but didn't change her story.

"Do what you feel you must." She replied, even though she felt like she was tearing herself apart inside. Everyday it was getting harder not to just spill her secret and hope for the best. Lily growled but grabbed Lizzie and started dragging her to the Hospital wing.

Lizzie refused to talk with anyone who came to visit her during her stay in the hospital wing. Madame Pomphry had taken one look at her and she'd known she was doomed. When the Medi-witches scans showed she wasn't eating or sleeping well she'd been checked in.

In a way it was a good thing. She had time to plan on how to distance herself from the problem, from her friends. She figured if she wasn't attached to them then their death's couldn't hurt her- but it was harder to do than she thought. Each attempted visit reminded her that it wasn't her choice to distance herself. She had made the mistake of befriending the most stubborn pranksters in the school.

When she was finally let out they were waiting, Lily's face was still set in stone, and this time it looked like she had their parents backing. Lizzie almost killed herself that night- if she told them what her nightmares were about the future would change- and all things pointed to it being worse.

She couldn't condemn the already suffering people to anything more than what was already happening, she had to be strong. No matter what she was felling now, if she fell prey to her urges to tell someone, and they changed the future into something worse… She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She resigned herself to walling her pain in the back of her mind, and building a better mask to hide her anguish. No one could know of what was bothering her, and since she had never heard of herself in the future she shouldn't have to see them die… perhaps she would get lucky and pass before them.

As she made this resolve, in the back of her mind something was trying to get her attention, if she would just realize it. By outing her mother as pureblood she had already set change in motion. Even by just being there she was changing some small part of the history as she knew it. Although it hadn't occurred to her yet, it would soon.


	14. Breaking Down

Severus Snape wasn't a patient teen. He had gotten lucky when this wonderful girl had decided that she liked him, but he wasn't going to watch he spiral downwards into a depression that he couldn't help. If she wasn't going to talk with him, or her sister then he only had one choice. Showing his Slytherin cunning he lured his depressed girlfriend into a class room, and ducked out locking it. Lizzie was left alone and confused for mere seconds before a throat cleared itself and she turned to see her grand parents staring at her. She scowled, not knowing what to do, because it didn't look like they would back down from this fight.

"Lizzie, you have to understand that even if you are not from this time, even if you are pretending to be our daughter, that you are family. No matter what you think we care for you. Now you will tell us what the problem is, and you won't leave this room until you do young lady. Don't forget that you put yourself into our care and that you are a minor." Her Grandfather said sternly, a glint in his eyes. She groaned brokenly. She couldn't handle this, not right now.

"I can't say anything. The timeline! I've already interfered and if I tell then… I could condemn everyone I know to hell." She whispered. Her Grandmother hugged her and kissed her forehead before inhaling deeply, preparing herself for what she was going to say.

"Lizzie, whether you mean to or not your very presence changes things. If you ever get home, even if you don't tell us this big secret, the world that you return to will not be what you left. Just tell us what's wrong baby and we'll deal with the future together. Your father and I… We won't leave you alone to deal with anything by yourself. We will be by you every step of the way." She promised softly. Lizzie let out a keen, and suddenly wished that she had had the courage to end her life the night before. She didn't think she could make herself tell them that in a few short years they would lose their daughter and his husband. Her Grandfather joined the hug.

"Just tell us baby girl. We promise to help." He intoned. Lizzie's throat felt tight and her eyes burned with tears. She couldn't go against everything that she knew. Not to save her own parents. She couldn't ruin the future just to benefit herself. It wasn't how she was. Daniel growled suddenly and pulled away, he tipped her face up and stared into the mostly emerald green eyes that marked her as his granddaughter, holding her tightly to his chest, as if he could protect her from the world.

"Tell me now Elizabeth." He ordered. She flinched, not used to this harder side of the joking man. He didn't stop though and continued his pressing. She knew she couldn't handle much more of it. Her Grandmother held her tense, and she thought that maybe she would step in, but she didn't. "I'm waiting." Daniel prodded. Lizzie bit her lip, unsure about this, she wished that there was some sort of sign that this would be alright. She didn't want to hurt any one. She was slowly retreating into herself when Hedwig flashed in. The sigh of relief that passed her lips was unavoidable, but her familiar didn't come to her aid, didn't flame away with her away from the situation.

~*~ Tell them Lizzie. You have already altered the paths of events, whatever results will be dealt with.~*~ Hedwig ordered, her trill was sharp and demanding. ~*~I will not lose you to yourself over this, over something that is already taking place. Your mother's parents knew nothing of her before, or you. In this time and place… even if Dumbledore prevails they will have some sort of participation in your life. Tell them the truth of how you became an orphan, let it go.~*~ Lizzie looked at her familiar hard, as her grandparents watched hoping that the beautiful phoenix would be able to help. She sighed suddenly and cuddled into her grandmother's comfort.

"Peter Pettigrew has been marked. He's a death eater, hidden within this school and before he went unnoticed. When mum and dad went into hiding no one knew of his allegiences and they all paid dearly." She started suddenly, finding that as she spoke a dam was breaking. It was as if she couldn't get this posin out of her fast enough. "When Voldemort becomes a true danger, when people that Dumbledore organizes begin fighting back, rebelling, defying there will be a prophecy made, naming a child born as the seven moth dies as the defeater of Voldemort. He's going to go after Mum and Dad- Lily and James. They will go into hiding, pregnant, and they will choose Sirius at first. He get's attacked though and they decide to go with a safer choice. Someone that no one will ever expect of knowing the truth. They choose Peter and die for it when he betrays them." She admitted, her voice falling to a whisper. Alanna gasped and held her tighter as Daniel's eyes burned in rage.

"Do you know for sure that he has been marked/" He asked tightly. Lizzie inhaled.

"I was the one in the Prophecy Daddy. He marked me as his equal, and I felt his happiness when he marked Peter, and everytime that rat is around me I feel the taint. He's marked. It happened Hogsmead weekend when he was unaccounted for." She replied shakily. Alanna kissed her forehead.

"Don't you worry baby girl. We'll fix this. You won't lose your parents." She promised. Lizzie clung to her, unable to have the hope that she needed. There was no way that this was going to end well, and she would be the one left to pick up the pieces. Tears pricked her eyes and she squeezed them shut. She couldn't break down, it wasn't right. Her grandmother kissed her head, and she heard her Grandfather growl.

"Lana keep an eye of Lizzie. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I have to go dela with something. Not one of my children are going to be harmed by this child who thinks siding with a dark Lord is the wisest decision. Lizzie- baby girl, you just stay calm. Whatever this brings- we'l lbe right here. Nothing is going to tear us apart, and your mum, your sister shell be alright." He promised before storming out of the classroom, murder in his eyes. Lizzie broke down, sobbing her heart out as two heads peeked into the empty classroom. Lily and Snape were watching Alanna and Lizzie closely.

"She's going to be okay right?" Lily asked after a moment, her voice meek. Alana looked at her daughter and nodded.

"You'r father's gone to deal with it. You're sister saw something and was being threatened with it." She replied regally, already concocting a cover story for just how Daniel had found out about the little rat's mark. There was nothing in the world that could stop either parent from protecting their child. Lily looked worried, and Severus looked furious.

"What?" they roared in unison. When Lizzie flinched Alanna looked at them with a glare.

"You heard me, now don't scare her, I'm trying to get her to calm down." She ordered sternly, rocking her grandchild softly, and kissing her head again. The two teens looked overwhelmed by the information that someone had threatened the girl they both cared so much for. Looking at each other the two friends decided to join in of comforting her.

Daniel Frostpine's first reaction to his granddaughter's words were to go and destroy the sniveling little rat that was going to kill his daughter and her future husband. He wanted to eliminate the threat before it became one, but as he stormed towards Gryffindor tower his mind caught up to his rage. If he eliminated Peter right now, what was to stop another danger from coming forward- one that he had no way of keeping an eye on? If he did what he was planning on, and got rid of Pettigrew then he wouldn't be able to protect Lilly or Lizzie. And right now those two girls were his main priority. Unless Lizzie somehow found a way back to the future that she had come from she was his daughter, and nothing more nor less. He stopped dead in his tracks and cursed himself. He had to be careful in how he handled this. He continued his path, plotting on the wisest course of action. He had to create doubt within the group that his future son-in-law ran. He had to make trusting Peter with any sort of sensitive information the unwisest thing in the world. His path led him to the headmaster's office, and there he informed the elder man of a prank the group would pull. Of course he named Peter as his informant.

James glared at his tiny friend as they sat in detention. Dumbledore had come down on the entire Marauder-Raider team with detentions and threats of suspensions, naming Peter as the one who had ratted them out on their latest prank. It hadn't even been that harmful, but the teen was sure that after the clothing, or lack of clothing prank on the teachers that they all had it in for the group. Peter flinched as he scrubbed the caldron, not understanding why he was being blamed, he hadn't told- it was most likely the Frostpine bitches. Said girls were serving the detention with them.

"How could you rat us out Peter?" Sirius hissed from his position under a potions' desk- scrapping off whatever the students had left behind under there. He narrowly avoided the dried snot as it flaked. Peter flinched, guiltily thinking about the mark that adorned his arm under muggle cosmetics. He hadn't betrayed them to anyone yet, but he had no doubt that to get his revenge he would eventually do so.

"I didn't Dumbledore must be wrong. I don't see why you aren't blaming Frostpine." He muttered. Sirius snorted, and Remus growled.

"Neither Lily nor Liz were named as the person who told Peter- you were. Besides you know that Liz was having problems, she's not been in class over a week. We hadn't even told her yet." Remus muttered angrily. He didn't normally get in this kind of trouble. Peter snorted.

"Then her sister told. You know that before Frostpine got here that Evans was little miss perfect. Her father probably named me to cover up for her. They're both little prissy Slytherins. We never got into this kind of trouble before you let their group join ours." He retorted. There was a loud band as James threw his scrub brush, startling the two girls who had tuned out the conversation. Lily was more concerned with her sister then the whining of a rat. Peter jumped as he was glared at.

"Enough Pettigrew. It's clear that you're deflecting your guilt onto Liz and Lils. Just shut up. We all know that you're a sniveling little brat. If a teacher pressed you alone, I mean really pressed you then you'd spill." He hissed angrily. Their supervisor cleared her throat.

"James is quite right Peter. Stop trying to cause problems between my students." McGonagall said sternly. Peter glared at everyone before focusing on the caldron in front of him. This wasn't good- Voldemort wanted him to stay friends with these backstabbers, and he didn't want that man angry with him. He forced a smile as he calmed himself, before looking at Elizabeth- his eyes glinting.

"I'm so sorry for accusing you of having your dad lie and getting us in trouble Lily." he simpered after a moment, his eyes never straying from the bitch who started it all. Everything had been just perfect before she came, bringing change. He was James' best friend and Lily still ignored the attempts at relationships that James had made, and they played brilliant pranks. He'd set things right, just as soon as he got rid of her. Then they would see. Thing would go back to normal, Voldemort had given his word. With thoughts of hate, revenge and a future without the Frostpine slut he continued cleaning, unaware of the uneasy air around the group.

James watched the smallest of his group and resisted a shudder. Something wasn't right here, and he'd bet anything that Lizzie's problems had everything to do with Peter's odd behavior. He's bee watching him more closely, and if he found anything, anything at all to prove it, then Peter would wish that he had crawled under a rock and died. Lizzie was family, because he intended on marrying Lily, and no one messed with a Potter's family.

#####Future#####

Albus Dumbledore was very aware of the world around him, and it had kept him alive for a very long time. Right now, at this very moment there was something amiss, something was changing, and he could feel it building. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. He didn't know what it was yet, but he had noticed in the past several days that things were changing. Facts that he had known to be true a week ago were no longer, and people he had known to be harmed in the war were not, like Alice and Frank Longbottom who had come into the school hours ago demanding to know what was being done to Malfoy over Alice's Godson's death.

He could have sworn that they had been insane and in St. Mungos just yesterday, but it wasn't true- they had raised their son into a fine young man and he was doubting his own memories. It was as if the past was turning into a dream. For once in his long life he didn't know what was fact and what was imagination as the world around him spun off kilter as things changed.


	15. Reactions

AN: Hey Lovelies. Here's another Update, I know that I haven't done it in a while but yeah. Enjoy and feed the review monster.

++++ Lily's P.O.V.+++++

Severus had done what she couldn't do he had locked Lizzie in a room with their parent's and surprisingly she had come clean about what was causing her moods. Someone was threatening her sister about something, she hadn't found out what it was yet, but she would.. From the look in her father's eyes she knew that he had found out who it was, but nothing had been done of that she knew. The crack down on their pranking was surprising, but she had a feeling it was to keep a closer eye on her sister.

She didn't know who had revealed the last prank, if it was really Peter or not, but in the end she didn't really care. All that mattered was keeping her sister safe from whoever was threatening her. Everyone was a suspect outside of their circle, and James wasn't even limiting that. It was kind of sweet, seeing him so protective of Lizzie, but he looked upon everyone as a potential threat- even Peter. He didn't want to chance anything when it came to her sister, which was kind of adorable in all reality.

"I don't like the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching. It's like he hates her, but she hasn't done anything to him. I don't think we should leave them alone- no matter what. He might do something if he already hasn't." James had told her one night as they were patrolling. She had frozen and looked at him strangely.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, her words low and hissing- if James even had one iota of proof then the rat animargus wasn't going to like his life. James had shrugged though, and looked at the wall in frustration.

"It's just a feeling, a bad one. Look Lizzie's lied about things before, when she was trying to cover up whatever was going on. I think he has something to do with it, because someone doesn't just act the way he is without a reason. I never thought I'd say this about one of my friend's but he's not to be trusted, not with anything. People get dangerous when their desperate- and the feeling he gives off around her. He's desperate to have her gone for whatever reason." He muttered in reply. Lilly hummed, not knowing how to reply to that, but promised to help him keep an eye out, even if she didn't think things were quite that bad within their little group.

After that night things had been getting more and more tense between her boyfriend and the smallest member of their group. Peter seemed on edge, and now that she knew what to look for she didn't doubt that James was onto something. As soon as she had the proof though, he wouldn't be plotting things for long. Lizzie had brought her from the tensely accepted status she had held in both worlds, and had given her a family, and Lily would stop at nothing to make sure that her family was safe.

++ End Lily P.O.V+++

Lily smiled slightly at her silent sister supportively as they walked to class. She hadn't totally come out of her funk yet, but Lily wasn't going to let her fall back into it. The semester was coming to an end, and they were going to be going home soon for the summer. Their parents were hyper-protective of both of them at the moment, and she couldn't blame them, not after what happened to Liz.

She hugged Lizzie as they walked into the classroom, and Liz hugged back slightly. Neither girl noticed the dark look sent their way, but two teens and the male professor did. Daniel's fist tightened at the glare sent at his daughter's promising himself that nothing would happen.

==========Peter P.O.V.===

He didn't know what had happened, but ever since Frostpine had her little drama queen breakdown, over what he hadn't found out yet and didn't really care to find out, and then the prank being found out and the detentions he had as a result of that he had found himself feeling like a complete outsider.

He knew that his friend's were treating him like muggle explosives. In that period of time he had lost trust with them somehow, and that wasn't good. Voldemort had taken him into his organization for his ties, and without them he was dispendable. He glared at Frostpine came into the room with her sister, playing up whatever her problem was. She needed to just suck it up and not feed off the pity that she had gathered. She was disgusting really, a leech that fed off of anyone she could with no remorse.

Frostpine needed to go. She needed to disappear in a preferably painful way before he lost everything. He wanted to hear her scream as she died, because she deserved no less for what she had done. Everything had been perfect the way it was before she had come along and forced her way into their lives.

==========James POV=====

James had been in love with Lily Evans, now knows as Lily Frostpine for as long as he could remember. It had been love at first sight for him, but he had known the chances of actually getting her to agree to go out with him were slim to none. At least until Lizzie had come to Hogwarts. She had opened up so much for the both of them. When Lizzie started withdrawing he got worried, because everything was going great, and if Lizzie broke down then it wouldn't be good.

It wasn't until after he started observing the people around him that he noticed people's reactions around Liz. Most everyone was friendly, but his own friend Peter was unusually hostile towards Liz, and he didn't know why. It became frighteningly clear when Severus got Liz to speak about why she was acting oddly. The second that he heard that someone was threatening Liz. Even though he didn't want to believe it, the glares that his meek friend sent the girl.

He would protect Liz, because if anything happened to her he didn't know what he would do. If Liz was hurt, or god forbid died, then Lily would collapse. Hell he would collapse. He loved Liz like a sister, beyond her connection to his beloved, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Even if he had to hurt the shy boy that had flocked to his group for protection. If Peter was behind this, then he wouldn't hesitate in making him pay.


End file.
